Five Brides for Five Saiyans
by SilverPheonix
Summary: Title sums it up i guess! A if you do not like twisted A/U fics then do not read this fic! Otherwise by all means read!
1. A New Home

A/N: This project is definitely going to be one of my stranger ones if that's possible. I have totally twisted up the family ties in this story so I am saying right now, if you like everyone to be the son or daughter or father or brother to whoever is really in that character then I say now…STOP READING! Now I will give a brief summary as to who is who to whom…make sense? (A/U FIC DEFINITELY A/U FIC!)

Disclaimer: This idea was taken from a movie, I won't say which one I want to know who knows their movie history! If someone guesses the movie I'll add them into the story later! So basically I don't own certain things!

Summary or Quick Explanation of Characters:

-Goku, Gohan and Goten are brothers.

-Trunks and Vegeta are brothers and they're cousins of Goku, Gohan and Goten.

-ChiChi and Pan are sisters and Videl is their cousin.

-Bulma and Bra are sisters.

Setting: On Earth in the mid 1700's, in a unknown land, where people from all over have come to start new homes, new families and new lives. (Kind of like America in early colonial age)

Chapter 1: A New Home

The sky was eerie gray as the new ship pulled into the harbor of the small town. It was filled with dozens of men, women and children who were all looking to start new lives in a new land. None of them had hardly a penny to their name and yet they were delighted to be here in this new place, which would grant them many opportunities to gain everything they were lacking. Many young men who traveled on their own had four goals on their mind, they were setting out to get themselves, a spot of land for a home, a bag of gold, a horse and a wife. The young ladies on the boat were with their families, hoping to merely live better lives then the ones they left behind. Many hoped to be courted by handsome young men and marry and have children. Things weren't so complicated, everything was very on point and it was either help yourself or go back to where you came from.

Bulma and Bra were two sisters on the ship who had lost their parents on the trip over. Luckily their Uncle had originally agreed to take their whole family in until they settled themselves. They didn't know how they would tell their uncle what had happened, but they figured that when he sees just them two approach him he'll figure it out for himself. 

The two blue haired beauties wished for nothing more to then to be off the wretched leaky boat, with its rats and stale food. The young men had been eyeing them the whole journey and it made them even more fearful that one of them would try to do something to them. As the ship pulled in Bulma shook her younger sister Bra gently on the shoulder, "Bra, wake up, we're finally here."

Bra moved her head a little to the side off Bulma's shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Bulma lazily, "What did you say Bulma?" She said with a yawn.

"We've arrived." Bulma said getting up onto her feet. Bra followed her with a glance, and looked over the railing and saw a mass of people at the boardwalk watching the boat dock.

"I can't believe it, three months on a ship and now…now we've made it," Bra's eyes began to fill with tears, Bulma looked over her way, "If only we had gotten here two weeks sooner."

Bulma lowered her eyes from the dock to the sea, as she remembered the image of her parents bagged up bodies being tossed overboard.

"Alright everyone off!" Shouted the captain.

Bra wiped away her tears as Bulma handed her a small scarlet bag, which contained all Bra owned. The two girls went down the plank single file. Bulma immediately began searching for her uncle. As the two girls got off the plank and onto the dock they headed towards a clearing by the boardwalk.

"Look around for him, he must have heard about the arrival of the ship…he has to be here somewhere." Bulma said as she scanned the crowds. Bra did the same.

"Bulma, Bra! Over here!" A voice shouted. Bulma and Bra turned towards the familiar voice and they smiled. They saw their Uncle Benjamin Briefs, waving to them from a distance and behind him was his horse drawn carriage. The girls waved back with smiles and ran over to him, they hugged and kissed in sheer delight of seeing each other again after so long.

It was then that Uncle Benjamin's smile changed to a worried glance, "Where's your parents?"

Bulma and Bra looked at each other in worry, for they did not know what to say about their parents. Uncle Benjamin's face grew less strained and tense and a look of knowledge came upon his face. A few tears began to fill in his eyes and he looked over at the ship Bulma and Bra had been on, "They didn't make the trip did they?"

Bulma shook her head unable to look at her uncle eye to eye.

"Then I believe the two of you have a permanent home with me. That is until the day you are married and move in with your husbands." He said holding back his tears as he grabbed Bulma and Bra's two bags and put them into the carriage.

"Come you've had a rough three months I imagine. Let me bring you home were you can wash, change, eat and then sleep." He said as he helped the two girls into the carriage. He then got into the drivers side, grabbed the reigns and with a little whistle the horses led them away from the boardwalk and onto the dusty road towards the inner part of the village.

Over in another part of town a man known as Ox, was heading home when he saw Benjamin Briefs drive by in the carriage with two beautiful young ladies.

"Why hello there Benjamin!" Ox shouted.

"Hello Ox, how are you this day?" Benjamin asked stopping his carriage by the big man.

"Oh just another day as usual, I just got back from Mr. Fields house…he's going to be hosting a barn raising in a month." Ox said with a sigh.

Benjamin laughed, "This'll be the third one in eleven months," Ben then saw Ox looking at his two nieces and decided to make introductions, "Ox, I'd like you to meet my two nieces who are going to be living with me, Bulma and Bra."

"Hello ladies, pleasure to meet you." Ox said with a tip of his hat.

"Hello sir." Bulma and Bra both said at the same time.

"I have two daughters about the same age as the two of you, perhaps you can get together sometime, they are both very nice girls." Ox said with a smile.

Benjamin nodded, "Yes that is true. In fact they are so nice that every man in the village and outside of the village wants to make them their wife."

Ox huffed, "Yes, and let them try to make one of my girls their wife without my consent, I'll rip them to pieces."

Benjamin, Bulma and Bra, all smirked, "I have no doubt about that, I think I might have two girls to look after myself now. Well I best get them home and settled, good day too you Ox see you tomorrow." Benjamin said as he whistled and made his horses be on their way.

"Good day to you too Benjamin and you too ladies." He said with a wave, and he continued heading on home.

Benjamin Briefs was a successful black smith in the town and held shop right in the center of all the commotion. He was known throughout the entire town and all the woodlanders knew of him too and always went to him for everything. He had made a very nice home fore himself as well as a nice family. He had three sons who are all off and married, his wife died a year back and he felt glad to have company again. He lived on the outer edge of town where all men who had owned shops in the town lived. 

He lived across the street from Ox, and he then felt rather guilty for not offering Ox a ride home before. 

"Well ladies this is your new home." Benjamin said as he unloaded the two bags and walked up to the white door. It was a white house with two floors and it looked just like all the other houses around it.

Bulma looked around and saw women out on the porch sewing and mending while watching the little children play and the men coming home from closing up shop for the night.

"Life here seems peaceful." Bulma said with a smile.

"It is rather peaceful here, although there are some people who come into the town that are troublemakers." Benjamin said as he opened the door and let Bulma and Bra head inside.

"Troublemakers Uncle Ben? What kind of troublemakers?" Bra asked lifting a brow in curiosity.

"Well there be five young fellas who live up in the mountain pass about ten miles out of town. They always manage to get into fights with the local young men whenever they come here." Replied Uncle Ben with a sigh, "You two girls will share the room upstairs to the left, the one to the right is mine."

Bulma and Bra smiled, "Thank you Uncle Ben." 

Uncle Ben waved a hand away as if he didn't wish for thanks, "Run along now and wash up, Mrs. Satan was kind enough to bring us food for the night. I'm afraid after that you two will have to do the cooking after tonight, I can't afford such charities from friends after a point."

Bulma smiled, "There is no problem with that Uncle Ben, I love cooking, in fact Bra and I cooked for the whole family back home."

Uncle Ben smiled, "Excellent, now go wash up and Mrs. Satan should have the food brought here by the time you girls come down."

The two girls nodded and raced upstairs with their bags. 

Around the same time Ox was walking through his door, and the savory smell of roast chicken, made his mouth water, as he walked into the kitchen and saw his eldest daughter ChiChi taking out an apple pie from the oven.

"Apple Pie my favorite dessert." He said with a smile. ChiChi looked up and smiled when she saw her father there.

"Hello Father, dinner is just about done, you better go wash up real quick." ChiChi said placing the pie on the windowsill to cool off.

ChiChi had long raven black hair, which she had held back with a red headband. She had onyx eyes and rosy cheeks and she had a body that many young bachelors fantasized about, but she did have a very bad temper…so everyone knew not to mess with her.

Ox then glanced around and realized one daughter was missing, "Where's your sister?"

ChiChi took a rag and waved it over the pie so the steam would go out the window, "She's outside chopping would for the fire, she'll be in soon."

"Oh alright." Ox said as he went outside by the pump and washed his hands and face with a small bar of soap.

As he cleaned off his wet face with a washcloth he heard someone say, "Hello father how was your day at the shop today?"

He saw his youngest daughter Pan standing in front of him with a small streak of dirt across her cheek and about five logs of wood in her arms. She looked exactly like her elder sister ChiChi in every respect except she had always had some color handkerchief on her head covering the top of her head, she wore it like a huge headband even though she always had every since she was a child. She was also a most wanted girl in the town.

"My day was fine, many people were into buying flour today." Ox said as he walked with his daughter inside the house.

Bulma and Bra washed up and changed their clothes; they then headed downstairs where they could smell delicious food waiting for them. When they reached the kitchen and dining area they saw Uncle Ben seated waiting for them. "Ah finally you girls came down, come sit."

The girls sat across from Uncle Ben and they bowed their heads and said grace, then they began eating. While they were eating Bra had a question, "Uncle Ben?"

Uncle Ben looked over to Bra, "Yes Bra?"

"Those troublemakers that you spoke of, who are they? Are they bad people?" Bra said looking at Uncle Ben worriedly, Bulma looked at her sister then at Uncle Ben interested in knowing the answer.

"Well they aren't bad fellas. They just seem to have a knack for getting into fights, all five of them." He replied while taking a forkful of potatoes.

"There's five of them? They live together?" Asked Bulma.

"Yes, they are all kin. Three of them are brothers, the other two are they're cousins and brothers."

"One big happy family." Bra said with a smirk.

Uncle Ben frowned, "I wouldn't be so sure. I think they are wanting something now."

"Like what?" Bra asked.

"Like wives."

Bulma's brows went up in surprise, "Wives?"

"Yes, you see Bulma, around here women are scarce. And there are fewer eligible for marriage and as far as I can tell every woman in this town has at least five or ten men after her. It'll be the same for you two once every one knows you. I say those fellas will never find wives."

Bra frowned, "What makes you think its wives they want?"

Uncle Ben smirked, "Well if not all of them want wives I know one of them wants a wife."

Bulma cocked her head to the side, "How do you know that?"

"Cause one of them was down here yesterday. He was in Ox's shop buying supplies, at some point he told Ox that he was also coming to find a wife."

Bulma laughed, "He's a funny man, if he thinks that he can get himself a woman just like he can get himself supplies from a shop."

Uncle Ben started laughing, "I know that whoever marries you Bulma will have to be the total opposite of that young man."

Bra began to chuckle, "What are you chuckling about?" asked Bulma.

"Opposites do attract." Bra replied with a smirk.

Uncle Ben smirked, but continued eating. Bulma merely rolled her eyes before thoughts of what would become of her now flooded her mind. Now she was in a new land, in a new home, what would her life turn out like now?


	2. Girl Talk

A/N: Right on! Phenobarbidoll got the name of the movie so she'll get a spot in the fic soon! The movie is "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers." It's a good movie.

Disclaimer: I won nothing, not even the plot…oh well.

Chapter 2: Girl Talk

Bulma awoke to the sound of birds chirping softly outside her window, and the suns golden rays hitting her face through the trees. She turned to the side and saw that Bra had already gotten up and started her day. Bulma sighed and with a stretch of her arms she got up, washed and clothed herself, in a normal blue dress with white loose sleeves, and a white apron to match. As she brushed her hair in front of her mirror she could smell breakfast being started downstairs. She could smell hot biscuits, eggs, bacon and hash and pancakes. Bulma inhaled the sweet aroma once again before licking her lips in anticipation of indulging in the fabulous meal waiting for her. For last night her and Bra decided that Bra would make breakfast, Bulma would make lunch and the both of them would make dinner. Bulma pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and she then raced downstairs as she saw Bra putting everything on the table.

"Good morning." Bra said as she placed the bowl of biscuits on the table.

"Good morning, everything smells great…where's Uncle Ben?" Bulma asked as she took the silverware and placed it on everyone's napkin.

"He's outside washing up, so after breakfast what are you're plans for the day?" Bra asked.

Bulma shrugged and then smirked, "I might go to the tavern and be the cook and waitress. Uncle Ben said they needed someone since the last girl left cause she got married."

Bra smiled, "Well that's good. I'm going to go over an introduce myself to Ox's daughters and get to know the place a little better."

"Sounds like fun." Bulma said as she sat down at her seat.

Suddenly Uncle Ben walked in and then the three of them began eating breakfast.

Pan had just finished putting out the last batch of food on the table and then her, ChiChi and Ox started eating.

"So father who are the two new girls living with Mr. Briefs?" Pan asked.

"Oh those are his nieces. They are about your ages, if they come by or if you run into them anywhere try and show them around, befriend them, they are nice girls."

ChiChi nodded, "Sure father. Besides I think they need to know about this town and how it works and how the men can be a little intimidating."

Pan nodded, "Yea, plus they are both real pretty, I'm sure they will be attracting attention from the guys. In a way I'm glad about that, cause then less people will be hounding me."

Ox frowned, "It is a shame that women are so scarce around here, also the pressures to get this land settled are so high…a girl can find herself intimidated in a place like this."

Pan then glanced over at her father and with a bit of hesitation she spoke, "Father? I heard Vegeta came into town yesterday, rumor is he was looking for a wife and will return again today to find one."

Ox looked up at Pan with a surprised look, "Who told you that?"

ChiChi chuckled, "Everyone knows father, seems he told a few people about his intentions, not just yourself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes father. Many girls were quite smitten with him I must say. Though he didn't give any of them a second glance." ChiChi replied while taking a forkful of eggs.

Ox merely sighed and shook his head, "Vegeta I've come to learn is a very choosy man, yet he always knows exactly what he wants and when he finds what he wants…he takes it."

ChiChi and Pan sat silent and merely continued eating there food.

Breakfast was finished and Uncle Ben was off to open up his blacksmith shop. 

"Be good girls, have fun today." He said as he mounted his horse and rode to his shop. 

"Bye Uncle Ben!" The girls shouted as they waved goodbye to him. Across the way they saw Ox saying goodbye to Pan and ChiChi. He then got in his carriage and headed off to open his grocer shop. Pan and ChiChi saw them across the way and waved to Bulma and Bra. The girls smiled and waved back and then they went inside as did Pan and ChiChi.

"So Bulma are you off to the tavern now?" Bra asked.

"Yes, the sooner I go, the sooner I can get accepted and the sooner I can keep myself busy." Bulma said as she then opened the door and walked out heading towards the tavern, as she did many men turned their heads over to her and they all smiled in surprise at what they saw.

Bra then decided to go over to Ox's house and introduce herself to Pan and ChiChi. With that Bra closed the house door and she corssed the dirt road over to Ox's house. She then knocked twice on the door and waited for an answer.

Suddenly the door opened and it was Pan.

"Hi, I'm Bra Briefs, Benjamin Briefs niece. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Bra said feeling slightly nervous as Pan glanced at her blankly for a minute. Pan then smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I was hoping you'd stop by."

"Who's at the door Pan?" ChiChi hollered from the kitchen as she was clearing the table.

"Its Bra Briefs from across the street Chi! She came to say hi!" Pan shouted back. Pan then looked back at Bra who looked at her with a nervous smile, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Bra said stepping inside.

Bulma was now in front of the tavern and saw that the sign for a new cook was still there. With a quick intake of breath she walk up to the door and opened it. Many men stopped and stared at her in awe, many had goofy grins on, while others merely stared doing nothing. Bulma saw an old man at the counter of the bar and she walked over to him, "Hello sir, I'm to fill in and be the new cook."

The old man looked her over for a minute and then asked, "What can you make?"

Bulma smiled, "I can make just about everything a man loves to eat sir."

The man smirked, "Well, if you don't mind serving a bunch of men for a few hours Monday through Saturday, and if you don't mind chopping wood for the oven every so often, then I can give you the job. You look like a woman who isn't a afraid of a little hard work."

Bulma smiled and her eyes sparkled, "No sir, I am not afraid of a little hard work at all, and I certainly don't mind serving a bunch of men as long as they can appreciate my cooking."

"I'm sure they will missy, you seem like a woman the men will want to come back to for food." The man replied as he handed her a large wooden spoon.

Bulma took it and looked a little confused, for she didn't know why he had handed it to her, "Sir?"

The man smirked, "Today's Lunch menu will be Stew."

Bulma smiled, "What kind of stew sir?"

"Whatever kind you like young lady…by the way what's your name?"

"My name is Bulma sir."

"Alright then Bulma, I am pleased to have you working in my tavern, I know you'll do fine here."

With that Bulma headed behind the doors of the kitchen and began preparing the largest pot of stew she had ever cooked in her life.

Over at Ox's house Bra, Pan and ChiChi were getting acquainted with each other.

"So what is life in this town like?" Bra asked as the three girls sat on the porch.

"Well its nothing much. The only interesting things are the barn raisings and town dances which don't happen very often." Pan replied.

"Yes but I must say that Mr. Fields is keeping things interesting since this'll be his third barn raising in less then a year." ChiChi added.

Bra smiled, "What happens at a barn raising?"

"Well everyone from the town comes together, the women bring little things to make the place look nice while the men compete in raising their side of the barn up first and finishing it. It's a big social gathering basically. And before the barn is raised there is dancing and eating." Pan said with a smile.

"Sounds like a nice thing." Bra said as she thought of what the barn raisings were like.

"You'll be going to Mr. Fields' barn raising I imagine?" ChiChi asked.

Bra looked over at ChiChi with a shrug, "I guess so, my uncle was talking to your father about it yesterday when I arrived."

ChiChi nodded, "You'll be going, and I'll just say be ready to have the men practically fight to dance with you. There will be many who will want to court you after that."

Bra frowned, "Doesn't sound to fun."

"That's cause it isn't fun." Pan said with a cold reply.

ChiChi nodded, "She's right, its not really that fun, especially if you don't like the person."

Bra nodded, "I know what you mean. So are you saying there are no young men in the town that appeal to you?"

ChiChi and Pan shook their heads, "No." They both replied in unison.

"What about that guy…what's his name…um…Vegeta." Bra said.

ChiChi and Pan grew wide eyed, "Vegeta? Us? Like?"

Bra nodded, "Well yeah…do you?"

They laughed, "No way…he's not our type…he's too conceited and thinks he's better then everyone."

"Why? Cause he just has confidence in himself?" Bra said, not knowing if she was defending Vegeta or just trying to make a statement.

ChiChi looked at Bra curiously, "Only cause you haven't met Vegeta yet will I let you slide by saying that."

"Why what would you have said if I had met Vegeta?" Bra asked curiously.

"Well I might've just said that you liked him." ChiChi said with a mischievous smirk.

Suddenly a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes came over to the girls on the porch with a smile.

"Hey girls…who's the new person?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Hey Videl…this is Bra she just arrived here yesterday." Replied Pan.

Videl glanced at Bra and extended her hand, "Hi. I'm Videl Satan, nice to meet you."

Bra smiled and shook Videl's hand, "Likewise."

"So what's going on Videl?" ChiChi asked curiously.

"Well rumor has it that Vegeta is headed to town right now, and this time he is getting himself a wife." Videl replied.

Pan smirked, "Wonder who will be the unlucky girl, if he even gets one."

Videl glanced over at Pan with an odd look, "Funny you'd say that Pan."

Pan raised a brow to Videl, "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because a short while ago you had a crush on him." Videl said with a smirk.

"Oh please, that lasted only for like a day." Pan said rolling her eyes.

Videl giggled, "Well, all I'm thinking of is, knowing how picky Vegeta is, who will he actually want for a wife. Every girl who wanted to be his wife he didn't even give them a second glance."

"So I've heard." Bra said with a smirk as she glanced over at the mountains, which were behind the village scenery.

The three girls looked at Bra with smirks, then at each other.

"I'm surprised his brother and cousins haven't paraded down here as well claiming that they will have themselves a wife as well." ChiChi said with a smirk.

Videl laughed, "I've come to notice over the years that there is no one like Vegeta. His brother and cousins don't have his balls."

All the girls starting laughing…just then Pan stopped laughing, "Hey girls…look isn't that Vegeta riding into town right now?"


	3. Stew?

Chapter 3: Stew?

It was around noon already and Bulma had just finished putting the last ingredients into her stew. Suddenly the owner of the tavern Mr. Satan came in and said, "Bulma, the men are starting to come in for Lunch, is your stew ready yet?"

Bulma sighed, "Yea just about it needs to heat up a bit more though."

Mr. Satan frowned, "Well, why don't you go chop some firewood out there and stick it into the oven so that the fire will burn hotter and get the stew done quicker."

Bulma smiled, "Good idea sir, I'll go do that now."

Pan, ChiChi, Bra and Videl all looked as Vegeta came into the town on his black horse. He had his dark leather pants on and his black boots and a white home sewn shirt that revealed a good portion of his chiseled chest. His onyx eyes scanned the town of its female inhabitants.

"Well I have to admit, Vegeta does have a great body." ChiChi said with a quick glance at Vegeta. All the girls nodded and continued watching him not with liking but with curiosity as to what he was going to do.

Suddenly Vegeta laid eyes on them on the porch, he looked at Pan first, then ChiChi, then Videl and lastly Bra. His eyes stopped on Bra and he looked at her strangely. He then stopped his horse and dismounted it; he grabbed the reigns and approached the four girls on the porch. The girls looked at him curious as to why he was coming over to them, they were sure that Vegeta wouldn't want one of them for his wife.

"Why stop here Vegeta?" ChiChi asked.

Vegeta glanced at ChiChi and smirked, "Who's your blue haired friend?"

"Why not ask her yourself Vegeta?" ChiChi replied coolly. Vegeta smirked and looked down at Bra who was looking at him with a nervous glance.

Vegeta just glanced at her, "Well, will you not tell me who you are?"

Bra swallowed, "I am Bra, Bra Briefs, I arrived in town yesterday."

Vegeta nodded lightly, "That would explain why I've never seen you before."

Bra looked at him still feeling nervous, "Pretty much sir."

Vegeta looked her over quickly and then sighed, "Too young for my liking, if only there was someone a little older."

Everyone was silent, Pan and ChiChi wanted to laugh cause they knew there was someone like Bra who would fit his age requirement, but they said nothing, they didn't want to help him in his search.

"See you girls later." Vegeta said with a wave of his hand, he then walked down the road with his horse behind him.

"So that's Vegeta?" Bra asked as she followed him with her eyes down the street.

"Yea that's him alright." Pan said watching him walk down the road.

"I wonder what will happen if he sees Bulma?" Bra suddenly said as she saw Vegeta head in the direction of the tavern where Bulma was now working. The girls started laughing.

Bulma had been outside chopping firewood, for the oven. She would place the chopped wood on one side and the whole logs on the other side. With her large axe she began chopping again.

Vegeta was approaching Benjamin Briefs black smith shop, and decided to get a new shoe for his horse. He left his horse outside tied to the wooden fence and Vegeta strode in, as if he were royalty. Benjamin took a last swing at a sword he was making and looked over at Vegeta with a smirk.

"Vegeta? What a surprise. What brings you to my shop today?" He asked blowing on the heated sword. Vegeta looked around the shop to see if he needed anything else before stating his intentions, when he found nothing he glanced back at Benjamin.

"My horse slipped its shoe, he needs another." Vegeta said as he tossed a sack of money towards Benjamin. Benjamin looked at it and didn't even bother counting the money for he knew Vegeta was an honest man who knew the price of a horseshoe and the like. He picked it up and tossed it in his moneybox with the other moneybags he had earned for the day.

"Sure thing Vegeta, come back in an hour. Oh and by the way," Benjamin began, Vegeta halted at the door and looked back at Benjamin, "Do you also come to town today for a wife?"

Vegeta smirked, "I said I would didn't I?"

Benjamin nodded, "What kind of wife are you looking for? The girls willing to wed you, you've denied."

Vegeta leaned up against the doorframe and folded his hands across his chest, "I need a woman who isn't afraid of hard work, someone who is a good cook and a good housekeeper. It isn't easy living up in the mountains with four idiots who can't cook or clean. We need a woman to straighten up around the house and to just make our lives a bit more manageable."

Benjamin tried to hold back a laugh, it all made sense to him now. Vegeta turned down those girls cause they were girls who never lifted a hand to chop wood or anything of the sort in their whole life. He knew what Vegeta needed now, "So your not marrying for love?" Benjamin shook his head slightly in disapproval, "Pan is a hard working girl in every respect."

Vegeta's eyes went wide almost as if he was surprised that Benjamin would say such a thing, "Pan is not the girl for me. There is something about her, that I find annoying…and her sister I would find myself beating her senseless from constant bitching. And yes, I'm not marrying for love, but who in this day and age can afford to marry for love?"

Benjamin laughed at Vegeta's hard honesty, "Well, those two are the most wanted in the town, right along with Videl."

Vegeta nodded, "I know, perhaps my kin would find them to their liking but not I. Although I did see a new girl, with blue hair and amazing sapphire eyes, but she seems to young for me."

Benjamin's eyes widened, "You mean Bra Briefs?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, is she your kin, for you have the same last name."

Benjamin nodded, "She is my niece, her parents died a short while ago so they are living with me now."

Vegeta was silent a moment, "Yes…well…keep an eye on her. Most likely men will be ready and willing to steal her for themselves. I better be off and find myself a wife."

Benjamin chuckled, he was not telling Vegeta about Bulma for he was afraid that he might take Bulma for a wife. "Good luck Vegeta, lets see if its true what they say about you, that you always get what you come for. But I will say this, many women in this town only marry for love Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked and walked off into the town. He heard his stomach begin to grumble and he found it foolish to continue a bride hunt on an empty stomach. Suddenly he heard the sound of chopping wood over next to the tavern, he began walking out of curiosity, and he then stopped as he saw a blue haired maiden chopping wood. Vegeta froze in amazement at the way the girl handled the axe and showed no real signs of fatigue. He then realized how fair she was when she picked up the pieces of wood and headed inside the tavern. 

"She's extremely beautiful, and she is good with an axe," Vegeta then saw her through the tavern window with a large bowl in her hand and she was serving the men inside, "Now last test, try out her cooking."

Vegeta with a smirk walked through the tavern door and looked over at Bulma with a devilish smirk. Bulma then glanced up at him and felt the weight of his stare on her, she lost all sense of reality for that moment until a man put his empty bowl up to her and she came back to her senses and started pouring him her stew. Vegeta saw an open seat next to the man Bulma was serving and he made his way there and sat down eagerly waiting to try some of Bulma's cooking.

"Stew?" Bulma asked him holding a large spoonful over his plate. Vegeta merely nodded and allowed Bulma to drop the batch on his plate.

"I'd like some ketchup to go with this." Vegeta said asking the man next to him to pass him the ketchup.

Bulma put a soft hand on his firm arm, Vegeta looked up into her sapphire blue eyes and froze, "I think my stew can stand on its own, you won't need any ketchup."

Still looking at Bulma Vegeta let go of the ketchup and took a spoonful of stew and sampled it. His eyes went wide and he smirked up at her, "Seems your right woman, this is incredible."

Bulma smiled in gratitude of the compliment, "The name's Bulma." She said as she walked by him and began serving the rest of the people. Vegeta chuckled as she walked by him and he began devouring the stew on his plate.

After the men had left after lunch Bulma went out back to begin milking the cow to get fresh milk for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. As she put the bucket under the cow and sat at her small chair she began singing a little hymn to herself, and she was then lost in her own little world. 

Vegeta had tightened his belt around his waist after his food was digested and as he turned to he left he saw Bulma milking a cow in the small tavern barn. 

_Well here we go Vegeta, lets see if this girl will be my wife._

Vegeta crept up on the other side of the cow and crossed his arms over the cows back and he looked over and down at Bulma waiting for her to notice him. Bulma was still humming when she felt a presence looming over her, as she looked up she said nothing but smiled lightly.

"Hello there." Vegeta said with a grin.

Bulma smiled, "Hello."

Bulma may not have realized it but she was turning a lovely shade f crimson as each moment passed.

"I have a question." Vegeta said.

Bulma raised a brow to the young bronzed skinned man, "Alright, what is it?"

Vegeta took in a breath and sighed, "If I were to ask for you to marry me what would you say?"


End file.
